


Sweet Dreams

by Lotus_Blue



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Death, Dreams, F/M, Ghosts, Memories, Sad, Widowed, bereavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blue/pseuds/Lotus_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day without her. Another night spent alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

_Another day without her. Another night spent alone._

Flint lay, dead to the world, embroiled in a dreamless sleep. Her death had robbed him of the sweet visions he once had every night. The grief of her, and his lost son, lulled him to rest.

_Three years. Three years since she died. The memory of that fateful eve played constantly in his mind._

He slept in the dark as the night drew on.

“Hinawa… My wife… Why?…” Flint mumbled in between breaths.

_“My darling…”_ a voice whispered.

Flint woke up, turning his head to find where the voice might have come from. Seeing no-one, he placed his head firmly back on the pillow and shut his eyes.

_“Flint…”_ the voice rung in his ears once again.

A bright light began to glow in the room, forcing open his eyes. There, in front of him, sitting on the edge of his bed, was her…

“Hin…Hinawa… You…”

She leaned in closer to him, caressing his face.

“I saw you cry as you fell asleep again.”

He touched her hand as it rested on the side of his cheek.

“You needn’t cry for me. I’m always with you, my darling.”

She kissed his lips as he moved her hand down his side, interlocked together.

Hinawa stood up, and walked over to the window, looking back at him.

_“Sweet dreams…”_ Everything once again faded to darkness

**

Flint awoke with a startle. He could still only see pitch blackness. Had he dreamed the whole meeting, showing to him a return of such sweet visions?

He turned to see the outline of his son, quivering in sorrowful pain until his weeping was soothed, feeling an almost inexplicable force around them both.

“Hinawa… Thank you…” Flint smiled as he rested his head down once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first submisson to this site! Of course leave some constructive critiques/any helpful tips on improving my writing. It goes a really long way (like seriously, as far as halfway across the globe).


End file.
